Robot Boy
by bakusuki
Summary: After Kai's defeats Brooklyn - what happened afterwards? What was Kai thinking? What was Tyson thinking? What were all his friends thinking? He just knows that it was worth it, and for them? He'd do it all over again.
1. Chapter 1

I am currently re-watching the anime, and decided to base the ideas, thoughts and feelings based on what we seeing during the events of Beyblade G Revolution, considering that I feel that the anime did the characters a lot more justice, and fleshed out Kai, Ray and Max a lot more than the manga. I love the manga don't get me wrong, but I also haven't read the manga in a long time. Apologies.

I am very aware that the ending of G Revolution is often disputed, with many arguing that Kai died within the hallway after his fight with Brooklyn, and others preferring to stick to the manga story line. I am arguing either side, but I know what I prefer. I am a weakling, and after reading Beyblade: Rising, I've concluded that Kai survived. There is a lot of theory around the idea of Dranzer sacrificing herself/himself (I generally refer to Dranzer as female - I have no idea why I do, it's a habit, so be aware, Dranzer will be referred to as a she) in order to save Kai, _which is a nice thought_ , and due to Dranzer being a phoenix, she does possess the ability to be reborn. As I said if none of this interests you, or you are completely against any of this, you don't have to read it, but thank you anyway. I'm also used to the English dubbed names, I apologise greatly if this is an issue for anyone, but please enjoy this. It isn't complete so hopefully there will be more to add soon!

* * *

Even now, even with the hot buzzing pulsing within his ears, making noise appear masked and minimal – even now he can still hear the rumble of the stadium. Even now he's mesmerised by the war cry of his teammates, his friends, even now the roar of the crowd infiltrates him, and leaves him to question: how can he, Kai Hiwatari, deserve the very love and passion that comes from his friends? How can he deserve the cheers of the crowds and their saluted cries? He wonders, how can he deserve the strength of Tyson, the passion of Max and the very love that Ray hosts? Even now, despite everything, despite his mad methods to thinking, despite his steely gaze and oft harsh truths, to which, Kai never neglected to address; they'd wanted him back. Not just because of the power, strength and brutal methods he had at his disposal, but because Kai had become so much more to them, and they, in turn, had become something and much more to Kai.

So even now, even with his back to his friends, even as he faces the encore of fans whom scream their praise and mark their existence to be known to him, even now he wonders how he came to deserve this. When engulfed within the darkness of the corridor that he had once walked out of, even then he wonders. Wonders how he deserved such an opportunity. An opportunity to face Tyson, the opportunity to become part of a team and a valued team captain – how did he deserve the opportunity to be something, something other than the kid with the frostbite touch, and cruel tendencies? Only in the dark shall his facade crumble, only within the cold that sweeps over calloused and dirt-worn flesh shall Kai allow the years of walls to be blown down with such ease, and he makes no efforts to fight them. There's no point, there's no point in fighting something that he isn't all too sure that he has the control over any more. What's the point in fighting the battle; when he's just won the war. Russia's coldest winters had once been the demeanour of Kai's face, visage had once been stoic, and dewy-marble flesh had once been pure like the fallen snow that he once recalled – now he bleeds vermilion and finds that it oozes from the places that had never seemed possible to him.

Palm presses up against the wall, that his shoulder so idly fell into, and momentarily he tells himself that he has enough strength, or can muster up the strength, to continue down the corridor, he _has_ to possess such strength after all. He is Kai Hiwatari, and he's seen so much, and been through so much more, that his previous fight with Brooklyn should have been a walk within a snow clad meadow. It should have been, but he'd been too ignorant to accept the full brutality of Brooklyn's abilities, at first. Even now, the win hangs above him, but it hangs feather light, and whatever weight Kai had previously possessed that had played burden upon tiring shoulders, had been released. The burden had been lifted when Tyson had called out to him, when Tyson had reached through Kai's walls, when he'd reached through Brooklyn's mental illusion, and regardless, regardless and anything and everything, Tyson had reached for him, and pulled him back to the surface. It had been lifted when Ray and Max had insisted Kai was their friend, regardless of the things he had done, regardless of the cruel things Kai had said. Regardless, they had devoted themselves to getting up and making a stand to protect him – and whilst Kai knows he would never have been able to look at Tyson, Ray or Max in the eye again if they'd done so – nonetheless, Kai was grateful. Grateful that they cared enough, grateful that despite everything that is and was happening, despite the situation, despite the notion of the BBA going under to Boris' sardonic tendencies, they'd give anything and everything to protect Kai. Maybe that was because they still viewed him as their leader, their strength and their voice of reason, or maybe, maybe it really is, that they've come to love him.

Darkness descends upon him, and the corridor feels alarming, and so much more colder than it had been when Kai had walked out of it. The cold cripples him, it numbs calloused digits and sends a dull ache to dance through him, but it is no victory dance, and nor shall it spare the violence. It grapples at his knees, coaxing shins into buckling, and before Kai has realised just what is happening to him, he's succumb to exhaustion. He collects himself as only a heap, a heap of torn and crimson stained clothing, a marred body, a skeletal frame of the boy he had once been. He had been the sort that didn't maim all too easily, the sort with the strong hands and the steel gaze, the sort that usually beholds the status of predator, and now he's only the prey. Locks of grey so idly fall before his view, ignorant to block his path, and it takes all but too much strength to even think of raising a hand to move his hair. Instead he allows his head to fall back, a mass of blue and grey so violently 'twined, meshed like a netting, once spider-silk woven, now so thickly matted and caught around rose bush thorns, - how ridiculous it is to see once tamed locks, flush to his face.

His face does not sulk, not now, and nor does it brood – there's something else that colours the dulling crimson of his eyes. There is a mass spread of various constellations strung together by fate and victory, lost in translation amongst the colouring, and never quite reaching his face. He parts his mouth, fractured lips coming to spread so idly, as if even the minimum movement strikes up a blistering agony. His breaths come thick and serve him only harsh, diluted clouds briefly flutter before him, though they soon fade to a nought; as if they never existed. Regardless, they emphasise the cold, or at least, they emphasise just how cold he is, or how cold he has become. He always knew of victory to be good, to be a warm feeling, a bolt of electricity that runs through you in the essence of reminding you that you are still human, and you are still the best, and whilst this victory clings to his heart with a peculiar fondness, there's a coldness about it. It was all worth it, he tells himself – it was worth it to hear the crowd scream his name one last time, even if for a relatively short period, they declared him only a traitor. They called for him regardless, and eventually, with his wits and courage, he won them over. It was worth it to hear his teammates, his friends, shout his name and run towards him, and salute him the victor that he was. It was worth it to inspire them to fight and keep fighting, and even when it seemed like they were destined for only failure, it was worth it if it inspired them to get back to their feet and fight on like the warriors Kai had become to identify them as.

It was worth it to hear the concern that danced through Tyson and Max's tones as they swapped questions and suggested Kai seek medical attention immediately. It was worth it to feel them all grab a hold of him, clothing and marred flesh caught between their hands, as if he was precious. It was worth it to know that Kai actually meant something to them, despite everything. Despite his keen requirements to seek another fight with Tyson, despite how he'd turned away from Tala, how he'd turned away from Tyson and co. when they declared that they needed him the most. It was worth it to know, that despite everything, they carried love and admiration for him. They could still gaze upon him like a team captain, and come to him knowing that only he could talk like the captain, and love like a friend. It was worth it.

His hand tightens around his blade, he can still feel the heat from Dranzer, a phoenix whom was born to inspire, a Queen within her own rights, and Kai would not deny her. _You can go now_ – he whispers. She's done her bit, she fought alongside him, carried him among her wings and set fire to his enemies, for how dare they try to condemn Kai. Even when he was stubborn and self-centred, a single-minded child who was bred for glory and power, even when he so arrogantly threw Dranzer at Tyson, even when – there's so many even whens… But even with this all existence, Dranzer did not give up Kai and Kai, in turn did not give up on her. Constant had been his praises for her, held her tight to his chest whenever she'd secured a victory, and every time he had promised that, that would be her last difficult fight and everything from here on would be so much simpler. Her call had been the voice of reason that reminded him no matter the fury of the war he should fight, she would willingly fight alongside him. How odd is it to feel the warmth of her wings spread around him, her golden crown perched amongst his shoulder, a bird of fire, and only in his eyes – a guardian angel. How odd is it that she should call out to him, and he doesn't hear, not any more. His grip on his blade finally loosens and with a sharp clank and click does blue meet concrete, fire meets the cold, and Dranzer realises that Kai had given it his all, and more. He'd made his own sacrifice despite the odds, to inspire Tyson, to drive the force that would give Tyson the will to win.

In the end – Kai had been a brave boy. Selfish and driven by the requirement of greatness, but brave nonetheless. Within a moment of silence, there's a faint whisper of a crack, and that crack becomes more frequent and louder. Violent, and there is a cry to follow, a call belonging to his best friend, his bitbeast, and the blade shatters into several small pieces, and such small pieces condemn themselves to even smaller pieces. Perhaps this was Dranzer's sacrifice.

He's cold now, colder than he's ever been. Even the violent cold of Russia could not equal just how cold Kai had become within the last passing moments. Even the condemning walls of the Abbey had not been this cold – nothing had been this cold. Not to him. It's within this cold - this numbing sensation that runs over him - that Kai replays his past, it comes in avid bursts of light and dark, mild reflections to days and endless nights within the Abbey, taught to be great and victorious, and that failure was never an option. _Loss is your greatest humiliation_. All who failed had to be punished, there was no wonder how Kai had become so hard on himself, declaring himself worthless and a loser when even Black Dranzer had fallen under his command. Through thick lashes, scolded by the heat of tears, Kai had declared he couldn't change, because this was who he had become – a child easily manipulated into the yearning for power and being the best. A boy who _had_ to be best and had to be recognised by all, as the best, not Tyson, not any one else, he had to be the best. Even in such a moment of weakness, Tyson had never mocked Kai's weakness, he hadn't even noted it, he'd never mentioned it, nor pitied him, but instead reacted – offering his hand. Offering himself as a friend, reminding Kai that despite all the terrible things he had done, his blunt attitudes and sulky nature that concerned Tyson particularly, Tyson had never viewed him as anything other than a friend. At first Kai had only been a threat to Tyson's status, an opponent to beat upon the stands, then he'd become their Captain, well spoken and far from polite. Always the first to step in and offer words of wisdom and methods to victory, and thirdly, Kai had become more. A friend. A best friend, one that the team needed and wanted to fight alongside, rather to fight against. He'd become something. He'd become a handshake and a warm smile, the kind eyes and the firm hands that separated his friends from danger. He'd been the calm even after losing _his_ Dranzer to Spencer, and even when Dranzer had been under someone else's reign, he had not felt like he was without anything, but instead had reminded Ray, that he felt that he had gained something.

He'd gained friends. People who loved and respected him, people who saw past his years of defence and walls he'd manipulated to defend himself, people who looked to him for guidance, but people who also cared enough to tell Kai when he was pushing himself too hard. They were not Boris, and they certainly were not Voltaire and in that notion alone, Kai could come undone. They had come to value him not just because of his experience, his strengths, knowledge and power, but because even when Kai had masked it, Kai had cared, and Kai had been there, perhaps acted like the blunt driving force, but he'd been there nonetheless. At first he'd been afraid to allow himself to care for them, he'd been afraid to loosen him and discover that he actually did like them, and their company... That he actually enjoyed being a Blade Breaker. He had be so afraid of appearing like a loser and that he was weak in their eyes, when under the strain of his defeat, even with Black Dranzer under his reign – that it had finally felt good to allow all of that to come undone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves! Here I am writing another part to this. Honestly your feedback and messages have blown me, and the absolute kindness that I have been shown means the absolute world to me. I have no words to describe this feeling, other than the fact it feels absolutely amazing. I am absolutely blown away by your thoughts concerning Kai and his own emotions, and I'm really glad that I played on them as I did; your support has been amazing.

I cleaned up the first chapter, after realising that I get carried away, and forget that there is a thing called: the full stop. So hopefully that's cleared up for you, and the reading has a better flow. Anyway, this is mostly going to be from Tyson's point of view during his own with Brooklyn, because I feel that, that is where Tyson connects with Kai on an emotional level. I have also included something that comes from Rei and Max's view, so this is them looking in on the fight, but I suppose it mainly comes from Rei's point of view. I haven't written in Tyson's, nor Rei's point of view in a long time, so forgive me if this is terrible, or not up to par, but I'm quite interested in continuing this.

Obviously I do not own Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, but if I did, there are a lot of things I would change, or at least, build on. All I am is a little dweeb with an awful love for Kai, who also enjoys hurting himself with a bunch emotions. Once again this chapter is based on the anime, and not the manga. I am currently rereading it, but there is only so much I can concentrate on. I hope you enjoy this, just as much, and maybe more, than I enjoyed writing it – because I sure did enjoy myself!

This chapter was a little longer than Kai's chapter, I got carried away, but hopefully it isn't too long, and hopefully it is just as interesting at the first chapter. So yeah, hopefully you guys enjoy this, and maybe I might be persuaded to continue this onto another chapter! - Ellis.

* * *

He finally understands, he thought he had understood before. How ironic, he who claims himself the World Champion, he who knows everything, he who has come to claim himself better than any other - hadn't understood this. He thought he had understood the pain that had torn through Kai, he thought he had understood the draining sensation that had occupied the body that had previously taken to this stand. He thought he had understood it all, understood what Kai had meant when he said that he _had_ to do this. Tyson had so willingly nodded, promised even, that this fight would be Kai's, and Kai's fight alone. He thought he had understood… But Tyson had been so naïve. They had all been naïve as to understand the full extent of Kai's words, they'd all believed that there had been others ways, and Kai had only seen this way.

His fists shake, he hadn't even realised that his fingers had curled in upon themselves, nectar kissed flesh pressed tight to crevices, digging crescents amongst an epidermis that is buried within sweat, and dirt. Tyson hadn't even realised, that actually, his entire body was shaking. He'd put it down to being exhausted first, mentally and physically, Brooklyn had been draining. A being that seemed incapable of defeat, or accepting it. A being who seemed haunted by Kai's memory, a looming presence that even in Kai's absence, had grappled Brooklyn by the wrists, and promised him defeat. In Brooklyn's own state of denial, in his own insecurity, Brooklyn had screamed within the face of his enemy, declaring himself a winner, vowing himself a King. Tyson had trembled, trembled knowing the very force that Kai had gone head to head with. He'd trembled when he had noticed the cracks within Kai's flesh. He recalled how once his friends flesh had been untouched, how Kai's face used to hold the same stoic and boring visage that Tyson had become accustomed too - and maybe it was something that he had become slightly fond of. It was something he was fond of, because it was something he recalled that made Kai the person he was, just as Tyson recalls Max's little quirks, and Rei's, Kenny's and Daichi's. Tyson recalls how Kai's face was once proud, and like a machine he could not tire. He'd been a boy of stone, rock even, one that Tyson had admired greatly - in terms of his blading skills, but found that personality wise; he'd never been too keen. To begin with, Tyson had detested Kai's personality, detested the way he spoke, and his snotty comments, detested how Kai turned away when he was tired of staring the idiot in the face... But that was to begin with.

Tyson recalled how Kai smiled a few times, it didn't seem anything major - and it wouldn't seem so to others that merely passed by. To Tyson it had become everything, because Tyson had awoken to realise that Kai wasn't a machine. That he functioned like any other being, but had difficulty in showing it, and in turn, Tyson had realised that he held a love for Kai. The sort of love that drives you to believe the best in one another, the sort of love that has you flinging out a hand in the hopes of saving your friend. It's the love that makes you promise the most dangerous of things. It's the love defined between two friends, two individuals who share common ground, the love where the walls have been broken down, and you'll stand aside of them to fight even the most bitter of wars.

He now realises that he isn't trembling because he's exhausted, and he isn't trembling because he's hurt, or that he fears the next blow to come, but because he realises the circumstance that Kai placed himself within. He'd come to realise just how powerful of an opponent Brooklyn had truly been, and how he'd worn Kai down to pure exhaustion and vast moments of diluted hatred. For the sake of allowing his friends to believe in defeating BEGA, Kai had battled blood with blood, fought fire against fire and for the sake of inspiring his friends, dowsed himself in his very own flames. How foolish would it be of Tyson to crumble under the realisation now, when he's promised Kai, when he'd promised Tala - that this, all of this, would end. If Tyson didn't stand up and deny Boris of his world, then who could? If he didn't stand up, he could never look at Tala the same again, he could never share the same room with Kai. Kai gave him this, this opportunity to fight head on and prove his worth, because if anything; Kai believed.

' _I didn't know how strong of opponent you had to face. I didn't know that you had to give it your all, and more. I didn't understand what had driven you, and perhaps I never will fully understand - but I know, I know now that within your moment, you loved us_.' Hazel tinged orbs fly open, he hadn't even realised that he'd closed them anyway. In this pitch black field that Tyson had made momentarily, he'd felt the heat of Dranzer; he never thought it could be so warming, never mind graceful. In his darkness he'd felt Kai climb to his feet, and with fists of blood and iron, thrown to the air, Tyson realised that all the strength and belief that Kai had once possessed had been placed upon him. Even within this cruel torture, a game that had turned into a brutal war, Tyson heard Kai's cry. His call of victory. A salute that told him, begged of him, to not stand down, to never stand down. Now he understands. Now he understands what Kai went through, now he understands that Kai gave everything and his all to stand before Brooklyn, and have himself declared the winner. Now he understands that Kai would give, and give and keep giving himself as a sacrifice if it meant to determine the safety of the beyblading community. Tyson _finally_ understood why Kai had demanded Tyson promise to _not_ stand in, no matter how hard it was to watch, he had to let Kai have his moment.

He has to give it his all, because Kai gave it his all. Max gave it his all, and so did Rei, _so did all of his friends_. They may stand and sit beyond the stands, but it feels like they are right next to him, and they gave him everything, everything and anything, to be here today. He had to give it his all because Tala had given his all, and because Tala had started something that couldn't die. Not like this, and not to Boris. Tala had been brave enough to start a war, even when others had shied away. He'd sacrificed his very being to secure that no one had to endure the past that he had, and that's why Tyson had to clamber back to his feet. Fist presses to the concrete, he hadn't even noticed that under such force, knuckles crack and click, and of course, the very sound is drowned out by Brooklyn's insistence to defeat him. He couldn't promise that there would be much of this stadium left once it was over, but Tyson could promise that he would be victor, and that Kai's own battle, his own risks and sacrifices were something that was not done in vain. He wouldn't allow it. Rei wouldn't allow it, neither Max. Kenny and Daichi refused to allow it, and Hilary was the encore that refused to allow Tyson to fall like this. ' _I have to do this, for Kai. For Tala. For everyone that has become a weapon and toy to Boris. I have to do this_.'

He stands at full height now, spine straight, despite the cool shiver that runs down him. He feels eyes upon him, eyes of his friends, eyes of spectators who have created space between themselves and the battle, but look on regardless. He feels the eyes of Tala, the crimson tinge of Kai's own eyes, and yet, that seems ridiculous, for neither are here. Neither are present within this moment, but he wonders if they know. He raises his head so carefully, allows the hazelnut hue of his eyes to find his teammates, mainly Rei and Max, considering they're the closest to him, and whilst he's looking directly at them, even they know. Even they know that despite having Tyson's current attention, he isn't searching for them, and that's okay.

* * *

"He's looking for him, isn't he?" Max inquires, and briefly provides the faint incline of his own golden crown. Crystalline pools find themselves searching the faces of the spectators too, he's searching for him too, but Max knows he isn't here. He also knows that isn't by Kai's own selfish accords that he isn't here, he imagines Kai is worn out, recovering somewhere, in fact, he hopes that he actually went by his and Tyson's suggestion of going to the hospital. Rei is silent, eyes closed at this point, but Max has been watching him closely, and he's almost certain that he noticed Rei's eye lids twitching. He imagines that amber orbs are working overtime, and that maybe he's meditating, _or whatever you call it_ , in the efforts of connecting with someone. Max's eyes find Hilary, whose been unconsciously clenching her fists, awaiting in anticipation. He'd noticed that she'd began doing so when Kai had walked out of the stadium, and had continued doing so through Tyson's battle with Garland, and more so when Tyson took to the dish to finalise the results between himself and Brooklyn. Either she did so out of habit, something to calm her, or she knew something that the others did not. Daichi had long since silenced his squeaking and squawking and constant praise of Kai being the best, and was fixated by twiddling his thumbs. Either he did so idly, or even he had succumb to the pressure of the match - but his silence was welcomed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Rei finally answers, breaking the silence with a rhetorical question being posed. He seeks no answer, for he's partially aware that both he and Max know the answer. Max looks towards him now, and almost breathes a sigh of relief. He'd found that he'd come to be uncomfortable with the momentary silence that had hung above them like a plague, and was grateful that Rei had been the one to break it. Max had even hoped that Rei had simply not heard him, or needed a moment to think, rather than simply preferring not to answer. "Of course he's looking for Kai. And Tala too. He's looking for everyone who has been wronged by Boris, and everyone who has been wronged by BEGA, because he fights no longer _just_ for us, nor for the love of the sport, and nor for lovers of the sport, but for those who are currently without a voice, because Tyson _has_ to be their voice." Rei continues. Of course he knew that Kai wouldn't be here, but he would be here if he could. See, Kai had changed over the span of the years that they'd come to know one another. At first Kai had been broad and blunt, harsh and straight to the point, he never strayed from speaking the harsh reality, but then the events of Russia had occurred. Rei had come to realise that there would always be distance between Kai and the team, there would always be something that would hold Kai back. What Rei did know of Kai, was that Kai was stubborn and strong, and his downfall was that he never knew when he'd reached his limit, but Kai cared. He did so in his own way, but he'd always cared, which meant that if Kai _could_ be here to spur Tyson on - **he would have been**. Which begs the question: where is he, and is he okay?

Rei doesn't even realise that he's shaking his head, and that there's a northward twitch belonging to his lips, and that the faintest of sounds have slipped between them. _Of course he's okay, this is Kai we're talking about_. "Tyson has do this. He promised Tala. Inwardly, no doubt he promised Kai. Kai gave his everything and his all to give Tyson this chance, and Tyson has to try, probably harder than he has ever tried. But he has too." Rei continues. Eyes have now found Max, and the realisation sets in that Max has come closer to him, maybe because he couldn't hear Rei, or maybe there's a different reason. "At first it was for the love of the game, to maintain everything that we know, now it's for them. It's for the people who can't be here, it's for the people that Boris hurt, that's why he's looking for them. Tyson is Tyson, and he wants them see him, not because he's seeking glory from his efforts, nor to be viewed as hero-"

"I think those days of Tyson are out of the window." Max chimes, cutting Rei short, not that Rei minded, he needed the air anyway. At this however, Rei is nodding. Max is right. When hasn't Max been right? He nods because Max is right, Tyson has grown a lot since when they first met, naturally he has his moments of immaturity, so does Max, so does Rei, mind you, the same can't be said for Kai, but Tyson has grown a lot, and the arrogance that Tyson once carried like a coat, has been tamed.

"Exactly. He isn't doing this to be viewed as hero, he's doing this _for_ them. They might not be here, but I assume he can feel their spirit." Another nod is discarded by Rei and he finds himself now looking with Tyson's direction, amber flakes firmly placed upon Tyson's spine, almost demanding that he get back to his feet, not because they need to finish this match, but because there's an entire crowd, and himself, who believe in him to do so. Kai believes in him to do so. The very thought is enough to leave himself and Max with premature smiles lingering upon their lips. Kai had been many things, and he will always be many things, he was an enigma of the unknown, an enigma wrapped within the warmth of a scarf, a crumbling body that held himself together, using the strength of his arms, and his silence was his barricade. In Rei's eyes, Kai would always be their team Captain, the very being that assisted in guiding them to victory, the boy who spoke almost in riddles but offered his experience when others wouldn't. He'd always be the boy who grunted more than anyone else that Rei had ever encountered, but he was always the guy to dive in first to protect someone, and more so, he'd always be their friend. More importantly, his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I am finally updating the first story that I ever posted on here, and truth be told? I honestly didn't imagine it to get so many many views. I know I've had a lot of people asking if that was it, or whether it would continue, _and I decided it was finally time to finish this story_ , in the **only** way that I can think of ending it. Please note that this is based around a few of the fan theories, _as well as a prompt I received on Tumblr_ , this one typically being that Kai wasn't actually at the fight between Tyson/Brooklyn, and Tyson was in fact referring to Kai's beyblade spirit being there - **I personally view Kai as actually being there to support Tyson**. _Having read that note, if you're not interested in what else is written here, or you do not agree with that theory, you don't have to read, just don't flame it in the comment section_.

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade obviously, or anything in connection to it, and I am certainly not attempting to claim any rights to it. All rights belong to it's creator. All I am, is a fanboy, who stumbled across the fandom, and here I am, adoring a show about spinning tops, all over again. Obviously, if I did have rights to it, the Demo/Blitzkrieg Boys would also serve as main characters, because man, am I weak for the Russian boys. I can always dream, haha_.

As I say before everything I write, both your views and reviews mean the entire world to me, so if you have time to drop a review - please do. Please do not feel pressured into writing anything, of course. Your views will still mean everything, and I, thank you so much for sticking with me, and enjoying what I write. It's because of you guys, that I'm still going this, and enjoying it. - Ellis.

* * *

Still. Still, are the trees that stretch towards the sky, and within their best efforts, block out the dim light that speckles a pristine room. Still, are the birds that seek shelter beneath an ageing Oak, in the hopes of staying out of the rain - their songs unheard and their chirps, silenced. Still, are the white sheets that bare no crease nor movement, but they shelter the frame underneath them. Still, are the arms that have forced themselves flush against his own chest, breaths lodged between a tightened throat and locked behind a cleansed cage of white teeth. His posture is most unusual for him - _Hilary had stated so_ , claiming she'd seen him be serious before, but this was something else. This was the sort of severity that couldn't be broken, nor would he allow it. The others had stayed for quite a while, they too, had worn concern like a second outfit, but the doctors reminders and the nurses notes had reminded them, that everything was okay. Max had left not too long ago, after receiving a call from his mother, who had only just caught wind of the aftermath from Emily. Kenny and Hilary had opted to go down to the cafeteria for coffee and cake, and had asked if he wanted to come too - he'd declined and instead, had begged them to take Daichi with them. Daichi hadn't argued, nor protested about how he wanted to be here when the other woke up again, he'd simply nodded and agreed that he was quite hungry and wouldn't mind exploring the chocolate treats they had. Rei had appeared more apologetic when he had left, but promised he would come back soon. The remaining members of White Tiger X were returning to China, and Mariah had asked if they could see Rei, before they left, to which he had agreed. **Tyson had stayed**.

He had said: _I'm not leaving him, not after what he did. I have to stay_. Kenny had simply attempted to remind Tyson that Kai would more than likely understand if Tyson wasn't there when he woke up again, and would probably subject Tyson to an hour long lecture about not giving Kai peace and quiet. Which, was probably true. Kai probably would lecture Tyson about his want of peace, and within no time, he'd return to being the grouch that Tyson had become so fond of. Tyson had accepted the warning and had went on to remind them, that he's dealt with Kai being a wet blanket for long enough, but he has to do this. They'd left eventually, and had made no further protest to make Tyson think otherwise. Tyson watches them leave, and then returns his attention back to Kai. He looks peaceful, and Tyson has to admit that Kai looks somewhat younger when he isn't wearing his 'war paint', nor that almost permanent scowl - not that Tyson will actually say so in front of Kai, because Tyson actually _does_ value his life.

He'd been awake earlier that morning, according to the doctors, he just required plenty of rest before the doctors could even re-evaluate Kai's physical health again. Tyson almost snorts at the idea of Kai resting, because for the time that Tyson knew of him, Kai barely rested. He was always up before the others, though Tyson was never quite certain as to when Kai actually did wake up, but when he was up, he looked and acted as if he simply could not tire. Kai had performed and maintained his exterior like a robot, like a piece of machinery that had been programmed to never stop. Kai's recent match with Brooklyn had proven that any of Tyson's previous conclusions were very much wrong. Kai had been exhausted, pushed to his limits, in ways that Tyson would never have deemed possible, in fact, they were things, that he would have considered as impossible. Regardless, Kai had reached new limits, limits that not even Tyson had possessed within their fight at the Championships - he'd always known that Kai was a powerful and great blader, but this had only made Kai the greatest within the eyes of the Champion. He can't imagine Kai remaining asleep for much longer, he'd moved on several occasions, and grunted twice, both of which had made Tyson rise somewhat taller in his best efforts of seeing his face. Not that there was really much of Kai's face for Tyson to see, what he could see of Kai, was bandaged - _just under his fringe, starting from one side of his forehead, and crossing to cover his eye_ , at least one of them. He notes that there bandages that cover the span of Kai's neck, and more so across the span of his chest, though Tyson isn't quite certain as to where the bandage ends. He notes that the material runs across the span of his knuckles, and Tyson is reminded that earlier Hilary had tended to his knuckles previously - removing the bandage, and applying something new when she noticed the tinge of vermilion threatening to seep through. He snorted mildly as the thought presented itself within his head once again.

 _Kenny had almost protested - health and safety was a big thing, apparently - suggesting that it might be better if someone else, typically a doctor or nurse, tended to the wound. Hilary didn't stand for it however, claiming that only she knew how to bandage Kai's wounds the way that he preferred them, as she had already done them before. Rei hadn't really protested, in fact, he had been more interested in awaiting for his friend to wake up, just as Tyson had been, Max had questioned if Hilary was actually allowed to do that, whilst Daichi had been questioning the hospital food, and imagining if it actually tasted any good._

 _"Well clearly - they didn't do a good enough job, Chief!" Hilary had singsonged as she had set herself aside of Kai. Hazel eyes had danced amongst him, a sincere smile dotting her features as she set to work. Agile fingers had made careful work of unravelling the bandages, and occasionally she fluttered her attention back up towards Kenny who was still rattling on about the correct procedures and how they might get into trouble for interfering._

 _"If it bothers you so much, why don't you call for a doctor, or a nurse. Whichever comes first. I'll give them a piece of my mind. There's not enough bandage here!" Chestnut crown shakes side to side ever so slightly as she momentarily scolds the health practice - for, in her eyes: failing her friend. It probably wasn't much of a failure within anyone else's eyes, but within her eyes, of course it was. Hilary prided herself on looking after the boys, catering to their requirements when she needed too, in some cases she told them to man up, or openly called them out when they were acting like a group of pains, ignorant within their boyish glamour... Or generally making sure they've eaten enough during the day, slept well enough the night previous, taken enough breaks during their beyblading schedule, have they showered and looked after themselves? Have they tended to any potential wounds? Hilary will be damn sure to maintain that role._

 _"If bringing a doc' in here is going to start a riot, I'd rather not." Rei announces, chuckling ever so faintly to himself within the chair that he's currently occupying. Amber flaked eyes close briefly in order to colour the delight, his cheeks manage to determine the very amusement that circulates him. His shoulders dip and rise in a rhythm that matches the chuckles that's escaping him, and Tyson feels as if he hasn't felt a moment of amusement since the whole situation with BEGA came to light. Nonetheless, Tyson is offering his own lighthearted chuckle, and Kenny finds that actually, he'd rather not call a doctor in, because Hilary really will wage a war on this guy. Kenny simply settles back into the chair that he'd occupied, clutching his laptop closer to his chest than he'd ever clutched it before._

 _"See. Good as new. No one will ever know." Hilary chimes, marvelling over her bandage work, before she sets the boys hand back into position. Her voice comes as a song, a sweetened lullaby that offers you a warmth within the cold. A delicate chorus that seems so sweet to one's ears - if only Kai could hear her._

Tyson had become to engrossed by this thought, that he hadn't realised that Kai had grunted for the third time, and had moved into what seemed a better position. In fact, truth be told, he'd brought himself to sit up, and in the efforts of doing so, had begun to idly thumb at the sheets that covered him. Kai had never been one for a fuss, never been one to seek medical attention, in fact, after his match with Brooklyn, he'd even declared that he was fine, that he'd sort this. Kai Hiwatari - the only one who could have control of his life, _no one else_. The boy notes the dulled ache that lingers behind his eyes, the reminder of a well earned headache that dives down upon him with such a force, he reminds himself to nurse the pain by pressing the tips of his digits against his temples - idle force provided as he rubs within a circular motion.

"Hey buddy! Dude! You're awake, finally, man, we thought we'd lost you there!" Tyson's voice comes as a shrill ring, and a reminder that Kai isn't alone. He feels the pull of the sheets that are held just against his waist, as Tyson fists the material under his weight, practically leaning into Kai. Eyes - or eye - of crimson fly open at the sudden sound, and he brings himself to suppress the long, loud groan that caters his annoyance, and aches his cage; willing to be heard. He had been hoping to be alone, that Tyson would have gone with the others, or at least find that actually he had better things to do, than await for their traditionally labelled sourpuss to awaken. Not to mention that Kai hated the idea of people having fussed over him, it was one thing that the doctors and nurses would have done just that, it's another thing to know that Tyson would have struck up a storm to understand what was happening with Kai.

"Last time I checked, I didn't think I liked you talking about me like that." Kai states firmly. In character as always. Flat and monotone drawl to accompany the slight gaze that befalls upon Tyson, but Tyson does not falter 'neath a crimson gaze. His determination brings him to stare right back - that's the Kai he remembered. The Kai, that at times, he had truly come to detest, but in every sense of the word, the Kai that he adored, and was in awe of. Despite Tyson's want to maintain his stare, he sets himself quickly back within the comfort of his chair, left leg thrown over his right leg, arms folded with haste against himself - as if almost restraining himself - eyes closed, and nose tipped upwards, smugness only drenches his bruised countenance.

"And what did you want me to say? _You're awake, what a shame_." Tyson retorts, sharp tongue to match the sharp language. Kai finds that it was actually kind of nice to wake up to see someone in the room with him, to hear someone almost bellow how they'd waited for him to wake up - you could say, that it was nice to be cared about. Whilst Kai won't admit it, he definitely knew that he had needed to hear it, to hear that despite everything he had done, what he had inflicted on others - they still cared about him, and would continue to do so. It made his sacrifice all that more worth the while. The boy is still staring at Tyson, who remains to be occupying the same stance that he had done previously, he's surveying his wounds and what has been inflicted upon him, and can only imagine what Tyson went through to seal a safe future. It almost makes Kai wish to hate himself for not being there to physically support him. He notes that Tyson isn't wear his lucky cap, and he'd bandaged just around the forehead, and that his shirt has dulled and bears plenty of cuts and rips. Once sun kissed flesh has been scuffed and bruised, his mouth in particular occupies a faint cut at the corner of his mouth, and there's a faint cut beneath his eye.

"Better." A dull statement as Kai begins to push the sheets away from him. He can't bear another minute within the hospital, knowing that medical services are fussing over him, knowing that others are fussing over him. Crimson glare momentarily dances away from Tyson to look at his hands, once blistered, scuffed and bloodied palms are carefully bandaged - not too tight, and never too loose - just how Hilary bandages. Tyson is still looking away and that allows Kai to revel within the faint smile of fractured coral that occurs at the mere thought of Hilary. She had been here, and even she had fussed over him; that was to be expected. Always carrying her heart for the sake of others, and never for that of herself.

" _Grouch_."

"You said it."

"Did your fight with Brooklyn not knock any sense into you?" Tyson bites, and soon there's a mutual smile passed between the pair of them. It's a faint smile, the sort that might not mean a lot to others, in fact, _it probably doesn't mean anything_ , and by outsiders, would be disregarded, but between them, it's well understood. Their relationship had always been an odd one. Not the best of sorts to begin with, neither had cared much for the other, nor had they understood what made the other tick, and made the other the way that they were. Kai had been cocky and arrogant, tiers of excellence away from Tyson, and Tyson had been an obnoxious nobody in the eyes of Kai. Now here they are... Kai risking himself in the efforts of securing a fighting chance for Tyson to secure a safe future for the art of beyblading, whilst Tyson risked himself and more to secure that Kai's win and sacrifice was not done so in vain.

"Did any fight you have ever had with anyone ever knock any sense into you?"

"I have as much sense as the next guy."

" _Yeah. Whatever._ " A faint roll of crimson, before Kai begins to idly draw himself back. Calloused digits make the effort of pushing the sheets away from him. He really doesn't need to be here much longer - he's actually quite fine, he feels fine, minus the burning sensation that runs amongst his flesh, and the aching pain that dwells behind one's eyes. A pained re-occurrence before all of this - a known sufferer of migraines - but for some reason this hurt so much more. A strike like a pounding fist, a school bully who strikes within the same place constantly, striking until they burst through the surface. It brings him to raise his hands back towards his head, idle digits fondly nurturing his temples, as if hoping in doing so will aid the ache, thus ridding it. He's done this many of times however, and on numerous occasions, constantly nursing a headache between the span of his hands, and it really doesn't ease it - why had he assumed any different now?

* * *

"You're not supposed to be getting up yet! The doctor said you need plenty of rest, before they can even _consider_ letting you go." A voice, one that currently serves it's purpose, even without it's body. It's not Tyson's voice, that's for sure. His voice folds a shrill ring at the best of times, and this one comes with a sense of alarm, and whilst attempting to bark warnings at him, there's a softness to it. There's a sense of authority, drenched within a kindness that it simply cannot let go of. Hilary. He looks towards her, and finds that she's accompanied by Kenny, whose currently carrying a coffee and a piece of cake - no doubt Kai knows who the piece of cake is for. Daichi, however, is sporting a pained expression and appears to be suppressing a pained groan, Kai assumes that he ate too much before coming to see him, either that, or he's generally in pain. Max and Rei are aside one another, and seem to sport the same expression - a smile that colours their lips, and sends their mouth twitching northwards.

"I'm fine, Hilary."

"No you're not." Kenny responds as he passes the piece of cake to Tyson, who immediately falters out of this sharp body language that he had previously - Kai is surprised that Tyson managed to maintain it for so long - and he's practically burying his face into the cake. Kenny then turns to Kai, who is far from watching him, and is back to nursing the ache that dances around the span of his tilted cranium. He places the cup of coffee upon the bedside table, and later refers to it as Kai's coffee - if he wanted it. _Thank goodness_. After all this time, Kenny had come to remember how Kai liked and enjoyed his coffee, though he very doubts that caffeine will cure the ache. Hilary has come to occupy the other side of Kai's bed, he'd noticed that, because he'd felt the bed dip slightly when weight made been applied. The brunette sets herself with one leg placed upon the bed, the other hanging and knocking backwards and forwards idly, Rei has occupied a chair the other side of Tyson, and Max is practically stood between them, his hands cupped together in what seems to be a childish glee. _How pure_. Kenny has accompanied the chair that's before the window, and appears to be attempting to soak in whatever of the sun that is available, whilst Daichi is balancing himself upon the arm of said chair, swinging his legs back and forth, with an arm swung around the back of the chair, in the efforts of keeping himself rooted. Kai mentally smiles to himself - _they are the biggest bunch of either nerds, idiots or worrywarts that Kai has ever met_ , and he wouldn't change them for the world. These are his friends, his best friends to be precise, friends that have become more like a family, and he's grateful for that.

"You're that fine Kai, that you collapsed in the tunnel." Hilary begins. She raises her hands, index and middle fingers setting themselves against each other, whilst her other fingers are curled into the palms of her hands - she creates air quotations as she flashes Kai a look. " _That's how 'fine' you are._ " She shoots another look at Kai, one that is firm and hazelnut hinted, and marks the sense of authority that she has right now, and for the sake of his rear, he'll actually remain where he is. Not to mention how determination fuels the very veins of chestnut crowned girl, never mind just how stubborn she can be, and not to mention that when she says: I won't talk to you for 'so long' if you do this - she means it, and whilst that's an okay thing for Tyson to accept, sometimes Hilary seems to be the only one who possesses a sense of sanity that means something to Kai. Never mind the fact, that Hilary is someone that Kai will actually listen too. He realises that she's probably right when he notes the sharp ache that runs through his cranium once again, causing him to snap his eyes to sharp shut. The pounding within his cranium serves such a volatile force, it attacks with the thump of his heart and he's almost certain that he can hear the very pounding of his heart within his ears.

"Hilary's right. The doctor was pretty adamant that you needed to stay until you were fully rested. Not to mention that you really don't look good." Kenny's comment causes Kai to look directly at him, but apparently Kenny wasn't all too keen on making eye contact with him, because he'd buried his attention into the blaring screen of his laptop - which was more than fine. It was better than having everyone staring at him, pondering on what could be his next move, and then practically chastising him for even breathing. Tyson was still mouth deep within the chocolate slice that Kenny had brought back for him, and Rei had his eyes closed in the efforts of not seeing Tyson scoff the cake down so quickly. Max, on the other hand was staring between the raven haired boy and the navy haired boy - _boys will be boys_ , you could say.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Have you all stopped playing happy families?" Kai snaps before settling back against the headboard of the bed. It was a much softer snap in comparison to his usual snappy tone, that usually lingered in dryness and lived to only condescend. It was more of an attempt to drive some sort of wedge of distance between himself and the others, if he acts like the grouch that they so claim that he is, perhaps they'll leave him alone, or give him the peace that he so desires, or better yet, they'll realises that he's actually okay, and they'll let him leave. He doesn't need any more rest, he assumes that he's probably had plenty, and by the looks of this nauseating headache - he's had too much. Eyes flutter once again towards Tyson, the navy haired teen whose wiping idly at his mouth, the boy whose covered in cuts and bruises, and maybe more so than he is, so why aren't they making a fuss over Tyson? That's right - _because Kai collapsed_.

"Did you win?" Tyson catches the crimson gaze of his friend, and finds himself settling back into the comfort of the chair he's occupying. He provides a half-arsed shrug, a lazy rise and drop of what feels like heavy shoulders. By the very way that Tyson was sitting, Kai could almost tell that there was something good to follow, surely he'd succeeded in securing a natural beyblade community, rather than Boris to take over. The very thought of a Boris take over leaves Kai wishing to claw at the porcelain of his flesh and shed himself of his skin. He assumes Tyson won, _or whatever_ , because he doesn't appear so glum, none of them do - they look as if they could carry the world, and feel no weight, or float within space and require no breathing equipment.

"Eh. There was no determined outcome."

"You drew."

"No determined outcome."

" _You drew_." They were same either way - they'd drawn, Kai could tell. He could tell within the smug look that Tyson attempted to pass Hilary, who passed the look back to Max, who sweetly smiled at Daichi, who had a smile like the sun and sent it back to Rei who declared that he wasn't joining in, and cleared up Kai's confusion, by telling him that all he needed to know was that the community that Kai and Tyson had fought so hard to save, was intact. That was good enough for Kai. It was good enough to know that the very war that Tala had started, had been finished, and it had finished in the very way that Tala had wanted it too. He passes a softened sigh, one that colours the faint smile that lingers upon fragile skin, a fond smile that occurs when Kai thinks of Tala. The fiery and sarcastic redhead, who probably had one of the biggest hearts that Kai knew - not that Kai had been on the receiving end of Tala's big heart at any point, but he was fully aware of the good that fuelled Tala. The redhead who had been through too much and seen too much, but knew when it was time to save others... To save current children and future generations, to prevent them from ever feeling the way that Tala had felt, never mind going through what the Blitzkrieg Boys had faced.

"And Boris?"

"Gone." Gone? GONE! _What do you mean gone_? Kai furrows his very brows, allowing them to mesh within the middle and craft a constellation of confusion amongst his face - not the most common look for Kai, but currently the only one present. He'd be damned if they expected him to sit here a second longer whilst that.. That... Well, whilst Boris was out there, drowning within his freedom, whilst the children of past and ongoing generations are left to pick up the pieces. Rei notes the look of confusion upon Kai's face, and whilst the very look almost provides a sense of satisfaction to the raven haired boy, he also knows how disappointed Kai would be - in all of them - if Boris had just gotten away like that. Free as the wind, and capable of manipulating another generation into doing deadly deeds. Kai had been and still was many things, but to allow the fate of another child to fall into the dangerous hands of Boris, was something he wouldn't allow.

"He was arrested. Mr. D made sure of it. Everything's fine now. Well, most things are fine. The city needs rebuilding after... _Everything_ , but Boris - he's gone." That settled Kai. But now that things had been cleared up, Kai didn't really say much else, nor ask much else for that matter. Tyson had simply fallen into passing looks between himself and Max, whilst Rei returned to closing his eyes, and Daichi was rocking his weight upon the arm of the chair that Kenny occupied, who was staring into the screen of his laptop - either stuck for words, or simply... Gazing at something, and Hilary? Well, she was sat right next to Kai, constantly looking him over and occasionally resorting his bandages. The silence remained for a little while, but it was a silence that was welcomed by Kai. It wasn't polluting, nor awkward, it didn't make your lungs want to explode within your very chest, it didn't want to suffocate you... In fact, it was calming, and allowed Kai to concentrate on nurturing the pounding within his head. It was nice to simply look amongst his friends, and not feel like he had to be anything else, but himself. The silence was soon broken however, by Tyson, who had stopped in the passing game of looks, and was looking back towards Kai, once against fisting the very sheets that were held tight across Kai's lap, and it was Hilary who had to lean across Kai to flit Tyson away.

"So - what do we do now? Do you have anything planned?" He inquires, stormy hue focused upon the crimson eyed boy, who simply folds his arms in response. Actually, he did have something planned, and he had been thinking about it for a while. After this... Everything with Boris and BEGA, and Brooklyn, Kai had decided that maybe it was time to step away from blading, at least... For a little while, a break maybe. It would allow himself time to go back to his studies - he'd always been fond of literature and art - perhaps he could engage with the other boys there, and teach them to beyblade, or teach them a few things he knew, like he should have taught Wyatt... Maybe he could teach them - _Wyatt would have wanted that_ , so Kai will do so in Wyatt's memory. Kai had also been debating on what courses he'd take after leaving school, he was keen on progressing to university, he had the good grades for it... And the money... Not that he really wanted to dip into the money that was soon to be his, regardless, but university was an option. He'd considered literature as a course, losing himself within the pages of classical novels and old literature seemed well enough, but then there was always art, and he was rather fond of all the old retro artists, and even the odd ones... Business was an option too, but at the moment, he didn't wish to be reminded of all the businesses that had been hellbent on creating a riot within the community he so adored. Then again... Maybe he didn't have to return to _that_ school. Tyson had one time suggested that Kai come to their school - _to be closer_ \- and Kai being Kai had obviously declined, in the efforts of getting away from them... But now? It seemed like a healthier option. After everything that had happened, after everything that Kai and the others had seen... Maybe this was what Kai needed.

"I was thinking about university, maybe." Kai states.

"That's not for a few years yet Kai. Are you trying to grow up quickly?" Kenny questions - and truth is: **sort of**. Kai had always had a rather forward way of looking at things when it came to what he was going to do within the future, it was nice to have a plan, have things worked out, and besides... It wasn't a long away as Kenny had first stated.

"I'd quite like to go into nursing. I'd make a great nurse." Hilary chimes, and Kai has to agree.

"Yeah, if you don't bore them all to death with your lectures!" Tyson retorts, leaning further across the bed, more or less attempting to goad a response from Hilary, which, for the record, is working, because if you watch carefully enough, you can see her jaw grinding against itself, and behind taut lips are a set of fangs, willing to shed chunks from Tyson. Kai had to commend Tyson for having the guts, but he also doesn't fancy a riot, especially one that looks like he's physically be sat in the middle of, so he'll change the topic.

"I think... Before anything else... We have a score to settle."

"Oh now, you're talking." Now Tyson is interested.

"You still don't think you're the best, _do you_?"

"Wait a minute... I didn't say that."

"Good."

" _But I am the World Champion_."

* * *

Ah, so I am finally finished. I've been writing this all day, and the only reason it took me so long to write is because I kept attempting to imagine how I would end this. Of course I had to end this with the reference to their bey-battle within the last episode, _which I will forever get emotional about_. This is definitely my favourite story that I have written, probably because I love the idea of exploring their friendship, plus I've always been a fan of Kai warming up to these guys and truly being a part of this team. **I love these boys, okay**.

 **Once again:** please remember that this is a prompt that I received from someone, and I'm very aware that none of this happened in the manga/anime, but as stated previously, if you don't like the idea of it, or you just do not like the story, that's fine - don't read, but also, please do not flame the story in the reviews.

Speaking of reviews, if you want to leave a reviews, **please do**! It would mean the absolute world to me. But if you do not want to leave a comment, that is fine, and it will always be fine, your views mean the absolute world to me, and lmfao, I'm kind of sad that this story is ending, because I loved it so much, but I suppose it had to come to an end at some point. Thanks for reading guys, leave any ideas for something new you may have, or whatever! - Ellis. xxxx


End file.
